Bad
''- The main objective given to you at the start of the level'' "Bad & Bizonal" is the sole level in the stand-alone Dark Deception crossover game featuring characters made by Klunsgod. This level takes place in an abandoned museum, the walls inside of the museum are of crude drawings of Klunsgod given a dark twist. Before the level begins, the player is given a physical taser, which is used to stun enemies. The taser needs recharging, with recharging acting quicker via finding items around the level. Introduction "This museum honors our creator, which is very disappointing considering its quality." ''- The intercom explaining the museum to the player'' The level begins right in front of the museum entrance, glancing at other ways looks fruitless as the entire museum looks to be protected by a giant forcefield. The banners hanging from the museum are drawings of the monsters you will be facing soon. The entrance looks like it was broken in, alongside a torn sign reading that the museum is closed indefinitely due to monstrous complications. Entering the museum entrance automatically triggers a broken intercom which looks to be automated. The intercom welcomes the player and recommends us which exhibits to visit. Halfway through the introduction, the intercom turns quiet, leaving the player into complete silence. A short time passes before a slight accordion-like sound plays from the shadows beyond the entrance, the sound hastens to reveal to you that it was a pair of extending arms, the arms try to break the automatic glass doors which keep the mysterious monster and the player apart. The arms retract and a monstrous B.B slowly walks from the shadows, it examines the player before laughing and walking off. In the process of intimidating the player, it has also accidentally revealed its mechanic. The intercom fixed itself, wishing you a good time at the museum, the intercom shuts down and the automatic glass doors open, and all the museum lights turn on. Act I After collecting the first few shards, B.B will start laughing quietly and the music will start. Like Agatha, B.B doesn't know the player's location; ironically, his searching speed is faster than his chasing speed. When B.B spots the player, he will begin to chase the player. If the player is far enough, B.B will extend his arms with the sound cue of an accordion. The player will always be grabbed in that situation, in this instance B.B will retract his arms extremely slowly, possibly to extend the player's fear and suffering. To be let loose of B.B, the player must use the taser to stun B.B. Sometimes, B.B will need more than one taser shock to fully stun him, which is why you always need to restock your taser via recharge shards. The player must use this strategy to get rid of B.B as they search for all 170 shards in the first zone. The open space of each room in the museum is in B.B's favor, as he can easily find the player this way. The museum has got a ton of sculptures and paintings to discover, the majority of which look broken, torn, or battered. Once all 127 shards have been collected, an unknown voice from far ahead will mockingly inform them they aren't even halfway done, the voice will lead the player where to go next from its inane chattering. This will eventually lead the player to zone 2. Act II "I'm not surprised you got past him, he's the cliché 'gruuhhh, I'm very sadistic and like to take things slow' type." ''- Blopy insulting the previous monster'' The door to zone 1 closes along with the lights of it. Loud, hard bangs could be heard from behind you, presumably from B.B. The room itself is filled with visual storytelling, with unpaid bills on a desk, the fact the museum is owned by "WW Industries", and plans of attempting to clone B.B and Blopy for "entertainment purposes". Entering the next room will introduce Blopy by dropping from the ceiling, he will playfully insult both B.B alongside the player. After a moment of one-sided banter, Blopy will crawl back up on the ceiling, allowing the player to fully proceed into zone 2. Zone 2 looks like each painting has been worn down even further, with crayon-like scribbles defacing the art pieces. Fresh paint is thrown on the ground in some sections, which will slow the player down. The player will need to collect 124 shards, with Blopy on the player's trail. Blopy will randomly drop down from the ceiling, but the player can already telegraph when Blopy is right on top of them, thanks to the loud clicking sound Blopy's legs give. The player will need to quickly tase Blopy the moment he drops down, failure to do so will result in death. Running away isn't an option, as Blopy's running speed is faster than the player. Unlike B.B, Blopy only requires one tase to fully stun him. Once those 124 shards have been gathered, Blopy will aggressively shout at the player and demands the player to "hand over their alive license". The player will need to return back to the room filled with visual storytelling. Final Act Having both doors leading to zone 1 and zone 2 be closed, and both monsters are desperately banging at the doors, the player is effectively trapped. Shortly after, Malak will appear behind the player. He mocks the player for getting themselves in this position, before bargaining the player's soul for the removal of the two monsters. After Malak removed the two monsters, the door to zone 1 swings open. If the player does not immediately run away Malak will take the player's soul, immediately losing a life in the process. After the player runs away from Malak, all Malak does is laugh quietly. Before the player can reach the entrance, debris will fall on the entrance, effectively blocking it. The falling debris will open up another path, which the player will need to enter, starting zone 3. Zone 3 takes place in the museum's underground warehouse, alongside the last 100 shards. In the warehouse, both B.B and Blopy are active and on the hunt for the player. The area is darker than the previous 2 zones, with B.B and Blopy's orifices being the only visible light source. After collecting all 100 shards, the outside warehouse door will swing open, Malak will express frustration, poof away both previous monsters and will start chasing the player. The player needs to carefully navigate back to the outside and run back to the portal, entering the portal will successfully end the level. Secrets * In zone 1, there's an untattered painting featuring multiple persons, clicking the painting reveals a secret room. The walls surrounding the room are left with quotes such as "You caused this" and "Fix this", the words seem to be directed at the protagonist. The room also includes blueprints of a cloning machine. * Clicking the computer inside the room in between zone 1 and 2 will activate a printer inside the room, which will quickly print out the secret file. Achievements * Beautiful & Believable - Beat Bad & Bizonal without dying. * Bold & Brash - Earn an S-rank in Bad & Bizonal. * Bodaciously Bad - Let Malak take your soul. Trivia * The exterior of the museum looks to be inspired by the National Gallery of Art in Washington, D.C * The creator of this fake level themed this level due to his own ego. * The last zone induces nyctophobia, the fear of darkness. * The naming system of the level plus the achievements are jokey abbreviations of B.B. Category:Locations